Angels Among UsxSequel to LMA and Prequel to MAHRx
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: We all know that Jude survived. We know that they were happy together in the end....But 15 years passed where things could have happened... Read, if you want to know!
1. Safety In Numbers

_**Angels Among Us**_

_**The final chapters to the "Angels" sequence.**_

**_a/n:Okay, so this is the last story for my "Angels" sequence. For those of you who have read other stories my be, (Namely, Tanya50801, Duddley111, MuSiKaLjEaNiOuS, cecapo3610, Alexzj18, Lil Spazzy Q, and MyPassionateMusician) may know what this story will conclude. For those of you who remember Losing My Angel/Untitled Sadness 277, this is that sequence._**

_**The sequel to Untitled Sadness 277 (aka (and now known as) Losing My Angel), was My Angel Has Returned. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend doing it. **_

_**Okay, that said, here's the summary.**_

_**We all know that Jude survived. We all know that Tommy and the twins survived. But 15 and a half years passed where things could have happened. Where mistakes could have been made.**_

_**Where hearts could have been mended, **_

_**and,**_

_**Where more hearts could have been broken...**_

_**This is the story of the 15 years in between...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Safety In Numbers**_

**A/N: And remember, Tommy was shot 4 times in the right arm, so his left arm is the only useful one.**

_"How're you holding up?"_

_Darius walked into the Quincy home and followed Tommy livingroom._

_"It's, ah, a mess, I know." Tommy picked up a stack of papers with his left hand and threw them onto the coffee table._

_"Tom..."_

_"Huh?" He looked back at Darius. His hair was a mess, and he hand a stubble growing in._

_"I said; How're you holding up?"_

_"I live...Day by day...I'll tell you this though: It' doesn't get easier." Darius nodded._

_"Well...how're the kids?" Tommy ran his hand through his hair._

_"They...they sleep alot."_

_"And you?"_

_Tommy looked back at Darius. "Not so much..." He spoke sarcastically._

_"Tom-"_

_"D, please...Don't play dad to me. I've grown my whole life without one."_

_"Tom, Georgia and I are worried about you..."_

_"Well, thanks...but stop, because I-..." Tommy sighed, feeling a knot rise in his throat._

_"It's okay to be upset, Tom. And it's okay to break down and cry...Even in front of Jen and little Tom."_

_He looked up at Darius with tears in his eyes._

_"Hell, Tom...it's even okay to hate Jude, if only just for a moment."..._

**A/N:Okay, that's it of chapter one. but I'm already starting on chapter 2...Expect atleast 3 to 4 chapters tonight. And this is from the day after Jude's death. (Just thought that'd be a useful piece of info.)**


	2. Would You Have Loved Me Anyway

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Would You Have Loved Me Anyway**_

_**A/N:Song is by Brea. (If I'm Not Here)**_

_**Also: Italics (W/ no bold)-Tommy's memories**_

_**Italized w/ bold-everything else**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy straightened his tie for the fifth time before Sadie approached him and fixed it herself.**_

_**"Sadie, stop!" He shoved her back lightly and turned back to the mirror, feeling a knot rise in his throat.**_

_**"Tom! Stop acting like you're okay..."**_

_**"I know I'm not, okay Sadie!? I KNOW I'M NOT!" He screamed, letting several tears escape his eyelids.**_

_**"I-"**_

_**"Go! Go away!!!"**_

_**  
"Tom-"**_

_**"Just go, Sadie!!!" He pointed towards the door, and she walked out, but not before looking back and speaking softly.**_

_**"It's fine to cry, Tom..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy walked up to the stage. He sat down and grabbed a guitar.**_

_**"Jude...wrote this song, "If I'm Not Here", a while back...she wrote it for her eighteenth birthday. For those of you who don't know the story, Jude and I had been dating for about a year and 3 months. We'd had a really bad fight a few days before that, and she was planning to leave to London with Jamie Andrews, but I heard her rehearsing this song, and I knew I couldn't let her leave."**_

_**"If I'm not here, tomorrow...**_

_**Would you understand why i left this place  
Cuz if i'm not here tomorrow**_

_**Babe, it doesn't mean I didn't want to stay..."**_

_Tommy remembered this song...And it tore him apart, having to play it. He knew that Jude didn't want to leave. He knew it wasn't his fault. He even knew that there was no one to blame but Jamie. But then..._

_**Cuz this life i have to follow**_

_**You gotta handle it day by day**_

_**so if i'm not here tomorrow**_

_**Baby would you love me anyway...**_

_Why did it feel like he'd lost everything? Why didn't he fight Jamie? Why didn't he take the knife? Why didn't he do something more to protect Jude?_

_Just...Why?_

_Why wasn't hit him?_

_**"It's a scary ride**_

_**To live by**_

_**But I'll make it anyway**_

_**So if I'm not here**_

_**If I'm not here**_

_**Baby, I've found my way..."**_

_That was true. Jude was always one to fight for what she believed in. She also knew that if she didn't wake up in the same town she fell asleep in, there was probably a good reason (More than just someone deciding it was time to get to the next destination.)_

_**"Living these days like a wanderer**_

_**Baby I'm so lost in this place**_

_**When I don't know what to do anymore**_

_**Is it okay if I lose my way?"**_

_Tommy was asking himself this question many times within one single minute. Was it okay for him to fall apart? Was it okay for him to lose it all? To let it all go? And if it was, then why wouldn't he do it..._

_**He felt tears roll down his cheeks.**_

_**"It's a scary ride**_

_**To live by**_

_**But I'll make it anyway**_

_**So if I'm not here**_

_**If I'm not here**_

_**Baby, I've found my way..."**_

_Jude most certainly had. But Tommy hadn't. Everyone around him knew he was lost...Hell, he was beyond lost._

_**"ouuuu...These dreams I thought I'd never find**_

_**Well they'll never die...**_

_**Take what you want, and leave **_

_**the rest of me behind**_

_**because it's about the ride...**_

_**about the ride..."**_

_It WAS all about the ride. And Tommy knew that. But he also knew that he had to find his way back first...He just didn't know how._

_Not with out Jude, anyway..._

_**"It's a scary ride**_

_**To live by**_

_**But I'll make it anyway**_

_**So if I'm not here**_

_**If I'm not here**_

_**Baby, would you love anyway...**_

_**Baby would you love me...**_

_**Oh, baby would you love me anyway..."**_

_"Would you still love my, Jude?"_

_**Tommy looked up at the sky, feeling a raindrop fall onto his face.**_

_**"I'm sorry baby..." He got up and walked off of the stage into the Quincy home. When he reached the kitchen, many people were gathered. He walked away, heading towards his office. As he approached it, he saw Porchia sitting there. "What're you doing here, Porchia?"**_

_**"Tommy, don't-"**_

_**"You won't stop me." He walked over to the liquor cabinet and opened it, grabbing the first thing that appealed to him: Bicardi 101.**_

_**"Tom-"**_

_**"Shut up, P..." She walked over and grabbed the bottle from him. He tightened his grip, so she let go, and then turned around. She walked to the liqour cabinette and shoved it over, watching all the bottles drop to the floor and shatter. Different shades of liquid began mixing and staining the hard-wood floor. "Porchia!" He thrust the bottle out, angrily. She walked over and slapped it out of his hand. As it flew out of his hand, it smashed against the wall, leaving a stain of Tommy's blood where it had cut into his hand. "GOD DAMN IT!!!"**_

_**"Tom-" **_

_**"GO AWAY!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!? THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR!!! WHEN JUDE DIED, SHE TOOK ME WITH HER!!!!!" He shoved Porchia back as far as possible, which wasn't much, considering he was plastered.**_

_**"Damn it, Tom!? Why won't you let anyone in?!"**_

**_"BECAUSE I DID!!! REMEMBER PORCHIA!!!!???? I DID!!! AND SHE LEFT ME!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?!!??!?!?!?!?!? THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LET IN, IS GONE!!!! GONE!!!!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!!!????"_**

_**"Yeah, Tom! I do actually! Remember Zoie!?"**_

_**"Don't you DARE! Zoie has nothing to do with this!!!"**_

_**"Oh come on, Tom! You right back where you were 7 years ago!!! Let the damn pain in already!!! It's the only way you'll ever get past it!!!!"**_

_**"NO!" He walked out of the room, but she followed.**_

_**"Why!? What're you so afraid of!? What's so wrong about letting you guard down!?"  
**_

_**"Because that would show everyone I know that I'm NOT okay! And I can't handle that right now!"**_

_**"Why!? Because it'd prove that you're human!?"**_

_**"NO! BECAUSE IT'D PROVE THAT EVERYONE IS RIGHT!!!! That I'm NOT okay! And I can't handle not being okay!!!!"**_

_**Porchia calmed, hearing his voice become raw and cracked as he spoke.**_

_**"If I'm not okay, then...I..." He tried to fight his emotions, but each passing second was making it harder to keep them in check. "I..." **_

_**He dropped to his knees, feeling his chest tighten.**_

_**"Tom!?"**_

_**"I...Can't...Breathe..."**_

_**  
"TOM!?"**_

_**"I love Jude..." He spoke softly before dropping to the ground...**_


	3. Don't Want To Lose This Time That's Come

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Don't Want To Lose This Time That's Come**_

**_a/n: Yeah, so here we go. You'll be kinda suprised to see how this one starts._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**2 months later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Sadie walked up to the room, knocking softly on the door. Porchia looked over from her seat.**_

_**"Hi..." **_

_**"Hey..."Porchia muttered softly.**_

_**"How is he?"**_

_**"Barely hanging on...I honestly thought after he collapsed 2 months ago, that he would've been smarter than this..."**_

_**"He's beyond heart-broken, Sadie...he's been falling apart for a while. I think everyone just assumed that becuase after he got out of the hospital last time and wasn't falling apart all the time anymore, that he was okay...He hasn't been..."**_

_**"I know..."**_

_**"Have you heard his new song?"**_

_**"No..." Porchia got out of the seat she was in and walked over to the CD player. She pushed play, and Tommy's voice filled the room.**_

_"You in the dark  
You in the pain  
You on the run  
Living a hell  
Living your ghost  
Living your end  
Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
Dont wanna lose the time  
Lose the time to come_

Whatever you say its alright  
Whatever you do its all good  
Whatever you say its alright  
Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it  
If heaven is on the way  
If heaven is on the way

You in the sea  
On a decline  
Breaking the waves  
Watching the lights go down  
Letting the cables sleep

Whatever you say its alright  
Whatever you do its all good  
Whatever you say its alright  
Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it  
If heaven is on the way  
Well wrap the world around it  
If heaven is on the way  
If heaven is on the way

Im a stranger in this town  
Im a stranger in this town

If heaven is on the way  
If heaven is on the way  
Im a stranger in this town  
Im a stranger in this town..."

_**"Do you really think he still wants to be alive?"**_

_**"Well-"**_

_**"I know...Jen and Tom...but really, Sadie...Tommy cutting his wrists? That's not him..."**_

_**"No...you're right. It's not..." She looked down at the ground. "What do we do?"**_

_**"Stage an intervention or something...He's not okay...He needs help. And he needs it fast..."**_

_**"But...I don't know...What about the kids?"**_

_**"Can't you and Liam take them? Really Sadie, what matters more!?"**_

_**"I know, I know!" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her brother-in-law in the bed.**_

_**"He looks so helpless though...and we all know he's lost lots of weight."**_

_**"Which is why he needs help, Sadie! The doctor said that he'll be comatose if he doesn't get his weight back up...He maybe making us all think that he cares about everyone and everything, but all he cares about anymore is getting to see Jude again...He's dying with out her...I believe he meant it when he said it..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"I'm dying without 'er, Porchia...And not a single moment goes by that I don't wonder if she's up there thinkin' about me...or if she misses us..." Tommy spoke softly, using his hands as he spoke. (You know, cuz Ally and Tim are always (as people put it) "talking w/ their hands")_

_"Well, then you've gotta fight it, Tom."_

_"I've tried Porchia! You don't get how HARD I'm trying to fight it! But I can't do this with out her! I'm falling apart inside...And all I care about anymore is being able to see her again...I'm not surviving without her!!!"_

_"Then where are we?" She looked up at him..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"I'm sorry, Porchia...I know you still care for Tom..."**_

_**"No, no! Come on Sadie! It's not even like that, and you know it!!! I need Tommy to be okay for his kids. For himself! For his job! Everyone needs him to be okay! We all know that we're all pretending that the bandaids over our hearts doesn't need stitches, but we all know it does, because the wound of Jude's death is far too fresh, and it ripped a gaping whole right through everyone."**_

_**Sadie nodded. She walked over and grabbed Tommys left hand, turning his arm over. She ran her fingers across the white gauge (That's how you spell it!!!) (Pronounciation: Gauze) that covered his wrists. There was a line of blood where he'd cut his wrist, and felt more tears fill here eyes.**_

_**"I don't know if it'll be okay if he dies, Porchia..."**_

_**  
"I know..." She walked around by Sadie and wrapped her arms around her friend, placing her chin on Sadie's shoulder. "But maybe...he needs to leave town...Maybe he needs to escape everything for a few months...His wounds go a lot deeper than everyone elses, you know that..."**_

_**"Yeah..." There was a brief moment of silence.**_

_**"On a lighter note...How're you and Liam?"**_

_**"Uh...we're calling the wedding off...We both decided that we're not ready for marraige, and after everything that Tom and I have done in the last 3 weeks, it just wouldn't be fair to do that to Liam..."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"Then...what are we gonna do with the twins?"**_

_**"Uh...if you and Liam can't take them, then D and I will...it'll be no problem..."**_

_**"Okay..." A doctor enterred the room.**_

_**"We need to change his bandages..."**_

_**"Should we go?"**_

_**"No, you can stay...it'll only take a few moments..."**_

_**"Okay..."**_

_**Sadie and Porchia stepped aside, and watched as the doctor unwrapped Tommy's left wrist carefully.**_

_**"He cut his left wrist much deeper than his right...he may have killed some nerve endings..."**_

_**"Okay..." Sadie and Porchia spoke softly. The doctor motioned for Sadie to come over. He handed her a glove, and she slipped it on.**_

_**"Hold his wrist exactly like this. I need to get more sterilizer." Sadie nodded and held Tommy's wrist in her hand as the doctor walked over to one of the various cabinettes and pulled something out. He walked back over and smiled at Sadie as he uncapped the tube he was holding. "I'm Deryck Shephard, by the way...Tom's doctor, as you might have guessed." **_

_**Sadie smiled, lifting her free hand to shake.**_

_**"Sadie Harrison...Tom's sister-in-law."**_

_**"Oh...and where's the wife?"**_

_**"She, ah, she-"**_

_**"She was killed, a few months back..." Deryck nodded, immeadietelly understanding the situation. Sadie looked down at Tommy's pale wrist, and threw her free hand over her mouth. It was cut so deep that you could see where the blade had stopped a fourth of the way into his wrist.**_

_**"I was thinking the same thing when he was brought into me..." **_

_**"Do you think he'll ever be okay?" Sadie said, looking up at him.**_

_**"I don't know. If you're talking emotionally, he's got to allow himself to heal both physically and emotionally...There's now way to get past it then spending time with not only the people around you, but also alone...Has he been spending a lot of time alone?"**_

_**"Uh, actually someone's been around him 24/7 for the last 2 months..."**_

_**"He needs time alone...Being around people isn't letting him feel her with him. he needs to be alone so that he can feel her with him."**_

_**"So he needs to get away?"**_

_**"That'd probably be best for him...I honestly don't think that he wanted to die."**_

_**"I could beg to differ." Porchia chimed in.**_

_**"Really?" Deryck turned around. "And why's that?"**_

_**"He's said on several occasions that all he wants is to be with Jude again...That he still loves her... That he's not okay..."**_

_**"No offence, but of course he does. And of course he's not. His wounds are still too fresh. He won't be okay for a long, long time, if ever. You said he has kids? He may still be harboring one hell of a broken heart when they go off to college. Get married. Have kids...It's gonna take as long as he feels it needs to...He may never fall in love again..."**_

_**"Wow, Deryck, I thought you were a doctor, not a psychiatrist." A slender female dressed in blue scrubs walked in.**_

_**"Hello, Meredith..." He looked up at the woman and smiled. She walked over to Tommy's right side and slowly began removing his arm from it's sling. Afterwards, Deryck walked around and helped her to straighten it. Sadie and Porchia gasped once again, this time at the bruising and scaring on his arm from the 4 gunshots it had taken 2 months earlier. "Mer, would you like to tell Ms. Mills and Ms. Harrison approximately how long it will take Mr. Quincy's arm to heal?"**_

_**"The cuts on the wrists should heal within a month. The gunshot wounds will take about another month to heal and close, and it'll take another 8 to 12 months for his arm to be fully healed...He'll be in a sling for atleast another year to year and a half."**_

_**"Wow..."**_

_**"Might I ask who you are?" Sadie said, motioning to Meredith.**_

_**"I'm Deryck's girlfriend..." She smiled at him as he finished removing the gauge from Tommy's right wrist. He cleaned it off and then put ointment on it before grabbing a fresh roll of gauge. When Tommy's arm was wrapped again, he and Meredith slipped it back into the sling carefully and then threw away the used gauge and bandaging.**_

_**"Thank you..." Sadie smiled as Meredith and Deryck walked out.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy opened his eyes and looked around.**_

_**"Where am I?"**_

_**"Tom, thank God..." Porchia walked over to him from the table he'd been sitting at, reading a magazine.**_

_**"Where am I?"**_

"In the hospital, dumbass. Wanna explain why you cut your wrists?" He looked down, bewildered, and saw that both of his wrists were wrapped in white gauge.

_**"Well, what do you know. I did cut my wrists." He said sarcastically.**_

_**"You're getting help, Tom."**_

_**"I'm fi-"**_

_**"No you're not! And don't try to deny it!!! Gosh Tom! What about TJ and Jen!? They need you, you know!!!!"**_

_**"I NEED JUDE!"**_

_**"Well she's not here anymore!!!"**_

_**"I-"**_

_**"No!" They were both quiet for a moment, and then Porchia spoke. "Darius and I have arranged for you to go to Montreal for 6 weeks. He, I, and Sadie will take care of the twins."**_

_**"Por-"**_

_**"No, Tom! You NEED to get out of town. For the last 2 months, people have been around you every waking minute of every hour. You haven't had proper time to feel Jude with you...and that's not fair to you, because the rest of us had. Okay?"**_

_**He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"Okay..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"Where am I?"**_

_**"Ms. Maestro...It's good to see you awake for a change!" Deryck walked into another patient's room and smiled.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"I'm Dr. Deryck Shephard. I've been taking care of you for the last two months...Do you remember anything?"**_

_**"No...Where am I?"  
**_

_**"You're in the hospital...You've been comatose for 2 months..."**_

_**"And what's my name?"**_

_**"Elixe Maestro..."**_

_**"What happened to me?"**_

_**"You were shot it the back...No one expected you to survive..."**_

_**"Wow..." Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "How old am I?"**_

_**"You'll be 20 on the 17th of December." She nodded...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy signed several last release forms and then handed them to the nurse with a small smile.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Elixe signed several papers and then smiled as Deryck approached her.**_

_**"Thank you...for everything..." **_

_**"Just doing my job..." He smiled and shook her hand before walking away. Meredith approached her with a set of crutches...**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**"Tom!"**_

_**He looked back to see Dr. Shephard approaching him.**_

_**"Hi..."**_

_**"You gettin' out of town like I recommended?"**_

_**"Yeah...I'm going up to Montreal for 6 weeks...bosses' orders..." He smiled slightly.**_

_**"Well, try not to have too much fun..." They both laughed softly. For the first time in 2 months, Tommy let out a small, but genuine smile.**_

_**"I'll try." He rolled his eyes jokingly, and then shook Deryck's hand before seeing Liam approach him.**_

_**"Hey, man..."**_

_**"Hey...ready to go?"**_

_**  
"Yeah..." Tommy grabbed his leather jacket and followed Liam towards the west exit of the hospital.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Elixe began making her way to the east exit of the hospital.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Tommy stopped after passing a blond on crutches and turned back, looking at her. Her hair was a bit longer than Jude's had been right before...well, ya know. She was a bit thinner too. He watched her turn her head to the side at the mention of her name...Elixe... She was definitely beautiful...**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Elixe stopped after passing a dark-haired male. Meredith had called her name. She felt eyes boring into her back and couldn't help but smile. She knew it was the male that she'd just passed.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Tommy smiled, looking back at the blond one last time. She sure was beautiful...But right now he needed to heal...**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Elixe looked back at Tommy one last time and saw him smiling slightly. She could see pain written on his face. The pain of someone deeply loved, just lost. She felt somewhere inside of her that she knew this man, and that at some point in her life, she'd been one to be able to read someone who liked like him, just by the look on his face.**_

_**Her heart told her to go to him and introduce herself...**_

_**But her head said that he was still deeply pained, and she'd only hurt herself.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Tommy smiled to himself.**_

_**"Tom?" He looked up to see Liam about 2 feet in front of him.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"You coming?"**_

_**"Uh, yeah..."**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Elixe watched as Tommy looked down at the ground, still smiling, and must have thought something that was for future planning. A second after that, he advanced again walking towards the friend who'd been walking next to him only moments later.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Tommy looked at the ground 'I'll look 'er up when I get back...' He thought to himself. He walked towards Liam.**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**Tommy and Elixe walked to their rides home, and just beforet they opened the doors to their rides, they spoke softly, smiling.**_

_**"Thank the lord for small favours..."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n:Okay, so how pissed at me are you!? I plan to do that several times in this story with Tommy and Jude (And for those of you who don't remember, Jude came back in MAHR as a girl named Elixe (Elise), and that's who she believed she had been for the past 15 years. So yeah...) Anyway, I hoped you liked the update...I'll try and get another up tomorrow...i dunno**_


	4. I Can Make It, I Promise

Chapter 3 -  
I Can Make It, I Promise -  
A/N:Angels Among Us owned by Alabama. Watch Him Fall owned by me. :) NO STEALING! I WORKED HARD ON THAT SONG:-P I trust you gals though. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy Quincy stepped out of his bright blue viper, and headed towards the peir. He'd been gone for 6 months. He'd seen a lot of Montreal. Sure, it wasn't the same it used to be, but that's what he loved. And it's what he needed. Change. He heard a door shut on a car a about 25 yards away and turned around, seeing familiar faces he hadn't seen in 6 months. They looked happy.

"Mr. Quincy."

Tommy nodded to Liam.

"Sadie. Liam." He stared at them blankly. His feelings were still trapped inside.

"How've you been?" Tommy looked out at the water.

"I don't know...Lost...Confused...Still am..."

Sadie sighed. She knew there was a chance that Tommy could still not be sure on what to do. She nodded at Liam, who walked away, and she placed her hand on his forearm gently as to not startle him.

"Tom...It's okay to cry. To get upset...To be mad. I know we've all told you this, but..."

He looked over at her. Tears glistened in his eyes. "There's nothing left here, Sadie," he stated, pointing to his heart. "Not a damn thing. I don't know how to feel, what to say, where to go, or how to handle this...She was my everything...And now she's gone."

Sadie sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Tommy.

"You do the one thing you know how to do."

He scoffed, half laughing. "And how the hell do I do that?" He stared at her as a single tear streamed down his cheek. The cold air stung the wet streak. But he relished it...It helped to hide the real pain he held.

"You know how you do it." Sadie continued to stare at him, her hand still on his forearm. Tears stung his eyes again as he nodded. "You're right...I do know how to make it stop...Write a song, right?"

Sadie nodded. She walked away, and he walked to his car. A drive was what he needed. His head needed to be cleared. He drove, no certain destination planned. After a while, he found himself staring at a country road. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't care. Out here, the air was warmer...It was the middle of April...He'd left in October. Jude had died in February. It had been more than a year since her death, and he still hadn't figured out how to get her back. He pulled up to a lakeshore, and took off his jacket, walking around to the backseat of the car. He pulled out a journal and his guitar. Three teenagers passing recognized him.

"Tom Quincy? What're you doing here in East York...it's like a two hour drive from Toronto..." Tommy turned around, and the three girls saw his tear streaked face. No one said anything else. He nodded a them and then locked the viper befor walking away. He made his way down to the end of the beach. He sat just before the shore, and began to write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Tommy found himself sitting in the rehearsal space. After everything that had happened with Jamie, Tommy told Jude he had sold it, but had secretly kept it. He had been hoping that one day Jude would be able to face her fears and come back. Most of her best writing had been done at the rehearsal space.

He sat down at the piano and began to play softly. He started talking. He wasn't sure what, but the talking soon turned into singing. He stopped, setting up recording equipment. He started again.

He began talking again.  
"I was walkin'home from school On a cold winter day, Took a short cut through the woods And I lost my way. It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone. Then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home..."

Suddenly, he began to sing.

"Mama couldn't see him, But he was standing there, And I knew in my heart He was the answer to my prayer..."

The chords changed slightly as he began to hit the keys slightly harder.  
"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us, Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours To show us how to live To teach us how to give To guide us with a light of love..."

Tommy felt tears course down his cheeks, but he let out a smile. This was what he had needed to say in this past six months.  
"When life held troubled times And had me down on my knees Rhere's always been someone To come along and comfort me A kind word from a stranger To lend a helping hand A phone call from a friend Just to say I understand Now ain't it kind of funny At the dark end of the road Someone light the way with just a single ray of hope."

He could feel that ray of light now. He wasn't sure he had in the past, but he did now. Jude had been shining that light ever since the day she passed. That light was there, but Tommy never saw it. He was too stubbornly wrapped up in himself, only worrying about seeing Jude again, rather than what was best for his kids or what was best for him, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us, Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours To show us how to live To teach us how to give To guide us with a light of love..."

The door across the room opened slightly, but Tommy continued to play. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to know who it was just yet. If only for a moment, he wanted to think that it was Jude. To relish in the fact that she had come back to him. And that they were going to be together again. He finished out the song, and felt a slight weight change on the bench, telling him someone had sat down next to him. He replayed the bride and last chorus.  
"They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places and grace us with their mercies in our time of need.

Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us, Sent down to us from somewhere up above. They come to you and me in our darkest hours To show us how to live To teach us how to give To guide us with a light of love.  
To guide us with a light of love..."

"Tommy..."

He felt tears sting his eyes.

"It was okay...I was okay. Before you showed up. I was handling it. I could make it. I could survive without you."

His eyes stayed shut.

"I'm still here. I'm not walking away."

Tommy scoffed."I can't believe I spent four months with you in Montreal...Do you know what my wife would have thought of that?"

He opened his eyes. Those blue eyes...

"You're trying to move on," She placed a hand on his forearm, much like Sadie had earlier that day. "It's completely understandable."

"Two months after my wife died!? Two months after my kids were born!? Yeah right!!!!" His eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

Tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I'm...sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you." She stood and walked out. Tommy hit the top of the piano, standing up. He'd been an idiot to try and get involved with another girl, so soon after losing Jude. And of all people, it had been the girl from the hospital. He had run into her while in Montreal, and they juck...clic- NO! Tommy didn't click with anyone. She was just another close comparison to Jude. But not his Jude. Because his Jude was...amazing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before heading to the door. As he approached it, he remembered his sheet music and walked back to the piano and took it off the piano. As he did, a pile of papers tumbled to the ground. He set the sheet music down, picking up the papers off the floor. He looked at them. Some were lyrics. Others were parts of notes that she had written him back when they were working on her first and second album. He continued flipping through the stack of papers, but stopped when found something titled 'Watch Him Fall.' He looked at it, confused. As far as he knew, Jude was happy in their marriage...Maybe he had been wrong. He flipped the binder that held all the different versions of the song. As he looked over it, anger filled him. This song wasn't about him. It was about the one person he hated the most. The one who had almost ruined his marriage. The one who had almost ruined his life. James Michael Andrews.

He angrilly threw the binder on the piano, giving himself a moment to calm down. When he had, he heard a slight knock at the door. He looked up, and saw her. She'd come back.

"Why are you still here?"

"I forgot something." She motioned towards the binder he'd been flipping through. He looked down at it.

"Uh, no...This was my wife's." She walked up to him.

"Right...so why can I recite the whole song to you?"

"Do it." He looked at her blankly. He didn't believe her and dared her to try and steal something that wasn't hers.

Elixe rolled her eyes. She began to sing softly.

"I'm running from my past I'm running from that place I'm running from to a new home It's been so long since I've felt safe

I can't catch my breath I'm running low on time I need to find a vice And watch him fall for this crime

I've never felt so abandoned So broken and so cold I never thought I'd see the day I'd be crying away this pain alone

I can't catch my breath I'm running low on time I need to find a vice And watch him fall for this crime

I need to find a way I need to escape this pain I need for you to hold my hand I need you today

I need my closest friend You're the one who's pulled me through I can't watch this fade away again I can't see it come to an end

I can't catch my breath I'm running low on time I need to find a vice And watch him fall for this crime

No, I can't catch my breath I'm running low on time I need to find a vice And watch him fall.  
watch him...oh, watch him fall..."

Tommy sighed. She wasn't lying after all.

"I'm sorry." He handed her the binder. She nodded, accepting his apology.

"When you're ready to come around...start dating again...give me a call." She smiled and walked out of the room. From behind...hell, even from the front, she was the spitting image of Jude... 


End file.
